kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pokolenie Cudów
thumb|right|200px|Pokolenie Cudów w kolorze thumb|right|200px|Czwórka z Pokolenia Cudów w [[Can Do|openingu anime]] ' ' (キセキの世代, ''Kiseki no Sedai) jest najbardziej znanym zespołem Gimnazjum Teikō. Jest to drużyna 6 graczy, z których każdy posiada wyjątkowy talent. Zespół ten wygrał wszystkie mecze przez ostatnie 3 lata, jednak teraz gracze (w tym poprzedni) są rozrzuceni po innych liceach.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 1 Ponieważ są oni legendą wśród zawodowej koszykówki, Kagami postanowił mieć oko na każdego z nich. Jest on na tyle ambitny, że chce pokonać ich wszystkich i stać się numerem 1 w Japonii.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 54 Kuroko zgodził się na pomoc w jego dostaniu się na szczyt. Członkowie Pokolenia Cudów są jednymi z najlepszych graczy w lidze, jedyną dla nich konkurencją jest Kagami, czy Niekoronowani Królowie oraz Himuro. Brama Brama tylko nadzwyczajnych geniuszy. By wejść w ten obraz progu, gracz musi mieć miano geniusza lub znajdować się na tym samym poziomie co Pokolenie Cudów.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 83, strona 14 Dlatego, że byli i są najlepszymi zawodnikami w lidze, kiedyś było niemożliwym przejść tę zamkniętą Bramę, ponieważ moc Pokolenia jest absolutna. Została ona jedynie zmuszona do otwarcia przez Kagamiego, w momencie, kiedy jego dynamika zaczęła w końcu docierać do poziomu Pokolenia. Moment, kiedy to zrobił, nastąpił wtedy, gdy zdolność skakania Kagamiego była tak mocna, że mógł wreszcie rzucić z rzutu wolnego. Przysięga "Przysięga" jest porozumieniem/obietnicą Pokolenia Cudów ustaloną najwyraźniej wtedy, gdy rozeszli się do różnych liceów. Została ona tylko krótko wspomniana przez Akashiego podczas spotkania Pokolenia, choć zdawała się mieć jakieś głębsze znaczenie. Podczas zebrania zwracają uwagę na to, że każdy z członków nie zapomniał jeszcze swojej przysięgi.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 114, strona 1 Dalsze informacje nie zostały ujawnione. Słabość Każdy z graczy Pokolenia Cudów ma jedną tę samą słabość. Dotyczy ona tego, iż ich talent jest na tyle duży, że przewyższa on zdolności innych graczy liceów oraz są w stanie przeciwstawić się ich wysokiej budowie ciała. Oznacza to, że w przypadku wykorzystania ich talentów absolutnych w pełni przez długi okres czasu, ich ciała mogą sobie z tym nie poradzić, a ich talenty zostaną obciążone. W skrócie, pełna moc ich talentów to za dużo dla ich ciał.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 80, strona 9 Członkowie Profile graczy Akashi profile.png|Profil gracza Akashiego Murasakibara profile.png|Profil gracza Murasakibary Aomine profile.png|Profil gracza Aomine Midorima profile.png|Profil gracza Midorimy Kise profile.png|Profil gracza Kise Kuroko profile.png|Profil gracza Kuroko Ciekawostki *Pokolenie Cudów (w tym ich menadżer, Momoi) posiadają reprezentatywne kolory, wyrażające ich imiona. Większość z nich mają ten sam kolor włosów i oczu. Są to: **Tetsuya 'Kuro'ko: Czarny (jak "cień") **Ryōta 'Ki'se: Żółty **Shintarō 'Midori'ma: Zielony **Daiki 'Ao'mine: Niebieski **Atsushi 'Murasaki'bara: Fioletowy **Seijuro 'Aka'shi: Czerwony **Satsuki 'Momo'i: Różowy *Oznaczenia kolorów członków Pokolenia Cudów łączą się z mieszaniem tych barw, np. żółty (Kise) i niebieski (Aomine) tworzą zielony (Midorima), co zostaje wprowadzone między Kise i Aomine. Dotyczy to zresztą innych kolorów. Niebieski (Aomine) i czerwony (Akashi) tworzą fioletowy (Murasakibara), co zostaje wprowadzone między Aomine i Akashim. *Kolor włosów każdego z członków Pokolenia Cudów pasuje do szczęśliwych kolorów ich znaków Zodiaku. Kto jest Twoim ulubionym członkiem Pokolenia Cudów? Tetsuya Kuroko Ryōta Kise Shintarō Midorima Daiki Aomine Atsushi Murasakibara Seijuro Akashi Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Generation of Miracles Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Pokolenie Cudów